


Goodbye Earl

by Gabbi0616



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Based on a song, Bruce mentioned, But not Dick or Jason, Fluff, Jason and Dick are the same age, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Mary and John did not die, No Smut, Not Between Jason and Dick, One Shot, Slade is an ass, Spouse Abuse, based on a country song, goodbye earl, mentions of smut to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Jason and Dick did everything together, that was until Jason went away to some fancy college and Dick stayed in Gotham. Dick loved Gotham, and he soon found love in the form of Slade Wilson. Soon Dick realizes Slade isn't the man he used to be, how far will Dick go to be free of the shadow that is Slade?Based on the song Goodbye Earl written by The Chicks
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 45





	Goodbye Earl

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love this song and even though it was written eleven years ago it's still a bop.
> 
> Also, Mary-Ann and Wanda are totally in love you can't change my mind.
> 
> In the comments what's your favorite song?

Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All through their high school days

“Jay come on this isn’t fair!” Dick shoved his cards away from him pouting in Jason’s general direction. Jason just smiled his wicked smile and set down his cards. 

“Come on Dick that’s no way to play go fish!” Mary stood in the doorway of the living room smiling at Jason and Dick. Dick just pouted more before perking up when he realized what his mother was holding.

“Is that what I think it is? I love you, mom!” Dick jumped up scattering the cards and gathering his mom in his arms. Mary laughed as her son twirled her around, he stole the cereal bag from her arms and ran into the kitchen to pour himself some. 

“Now don’t let your father see that, he’ll throw a fit about staying in shape,” Mary shouts at her sons retreating form, she knows it’s no use, John could never be angry at Dick.

“Hey, Mrs. Grayson, I was just on my way out,” Jason stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room the cards Dick had thrown about in a nice neat pile next to his feet. Mary gave him a warm smile, no matter how many times he stayed over Jason was always overly polite. Mary had a suspicion that his home life wasn’t the best, so she always made sure to make him extra food and clothes.

“Nonsense Jason, Dick’s going to need help finishing all that cereal,” Jason perked up at that saying a quick thank you to her before running after Dick. Mary smiled at nothing in the living room, she remembers the first time Jason came over, he was just a little boy who Dick practically forced to meet his parents. It was the first day of seventh grade and Dick had made Mary tell Jason that they were going to be best friends. Dick’s English wasn’t as good as his parents, and Mary remembers Jason helping him.

“No this is my cereal, Jason!” Dick tried to hold the cereal out of Jasons reach, of course, Jason was taller than him so it didn’t exactly work. Jason simply plucked the bag out of his hand and poured himself a bowl. Dick pouted leaning against the island counter, the mood was ruined by Dick shoveling his own bowl of cereal into his mouth.

“Dick I have something to tell you,” Dick was taken aback by the sudden change in mood. Dick set down his bowl and looked at Jason. Jason refused to meet his eyes and Dick feared the worse, he counted down from ten in his head so that Jason didn’t see the nerves painting his face. “I’m moving, this rich man named Bruce Wayne adopted me and he’s putting me in this fancy academy.”

Dick sat in silent shock, it took a few minutes for it to sink in that he was really going to be alone for the end half of high school. He sat down heavily trying to keep his breathing steady and hide his emotions, Jason always said he was shit at it so he stopped blinking up at Jason with tear-filled eyes. One look at Jason’s guilty face and Dick realized something, he didn’t have to be alone!

“Jason wait here!” faster than a bullet Dick was up and racing into the living room, his mom was lounging on the couch and he lounged at her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and throwing his head down next to hers.

“What do you want my little Robin?” Mary shrugged Dick off of her and watched him tumble over the couch, she smiled when Dick landed on the ground, he was an amazing acrobat but something about the house always threw him off. 

“I want to move schools, Jason’s going to Gotham Academy and I want to go,” Dick said it with an earnest look on her face and Mary smiled to herself, as each day went on Dick and Jason grew closer, she had no doubt one day Dick would open his eyes and see Jason as something more than a friend. Jason was a good man and all she could ask for her son. 

“Honey we don’t exactly have that money lying around,” Dick looked dejected before perking up once again, she swears her son could speed through more emotions that most people felt in a day.

“I can get a job! I have some money saved already pretty please mom I can’t be alone,” Mary hated saying no to her son, he rarely ever asked for anything, Mary knows that’s mainly because he feels guilty for them getting kicked out of the circus. 

“If you don’t mind Mrs. Grayson, Gotham Academy has multiple sports scholarships he could apply for, and Dick and I can get summer jobs like we did freshman year,” Jason stood in the doorway, a fire in his eyes. Mary smiled at the two of them, she knew there was no use saying no now, They were a force of nature on their own but put them together and there was nothing that could stop them. 

“Fine you can apply but don’t get your hopes up,” Dick and Jason both cheered and hugged each other jumping all about. Mary sighed but smiled at them, she remembers being young and in love with John, if anything they were more annoying. “Now you two go do something productive in Dick’s room, I’m going to watch the bachelorette.”

Both boys groaned running up the stairs, they shoved each other the whole way. Dick had managed to get to his room first and grabbed the spinny chair sitting down and laughing at Jason, Jason retaliated by flipping that chair, as Dick was falling he grabbed onto Jason and they landed on the ground in a pile smiling at each other, Jason had landed on top of Dick, there was barely two inches between them and Jason was acutely aware of the space.

“Come on Jay let’s play Mario Kart,” Jason pulled away blinking away the thoughts that had just filled his head, he smiled at Dick before shoving him and grabbing Dick’s favorite controller, Dick whined the whole night, he blamed the controller every time he lost. Jason wished this night would never end. 

Mary Anne went out lookin' for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town and all she found was Earl

“Promise me you’ll call?” Dick held Jason tight, the last thing he wanted to do was let go of Jason but he knew eventually he would have to.

“Every single day, you’ll get sick of me I swear it,” Dick pulled away and smiled at Jason, Jason knew the smile was fake but didn’t mention it, just like Dick didn’t mention the tears in Jason’s eyes. 

“I could never get sick of you, plus I’m sure you’ll have very interesting college stories to tell me every single day,” Jason was going across the country to some preppy writing college, Dick was happy for him but also hated the idea of being alone for the next four years. Dick had decided to stay in Gotham and work at his dad’s gym, he had loved that gym forever and Jason understood.

So with one last hug, Jason left. Dick had never been away from Jason for an extended period of time since seventh grade. Mary wrapped her son in a hug humming his favorite Romanian song. Dick appreciated it and sniffled into her shoulder. He pulled away smiling at her before gathering his stuff and getting ready for work, he wasn’t scheduled but his dad would understand. 

“I haven’t seen you before,” Dick looked up from his phone and an almost instant blush painted his face, in front of him was a tall stranger, he was older with grey hair and a strange little eyepatch. Dick felt himself stumbling over words and blushing even harder. “Hey, it’s ok, here’s my number pretty thing. I’m pretty new myself, we should go see the sights together.”

“I’m actually not new here,” Dick finally found his tongue, but he promptly lost it again when the man smiled at him. 

“Well then you can show me around beautiful, the names Slade,” Slade smiled at Dick and handed him a piece of paper. Dick took the paper and swallowed hard trying to get his tongue to obey.

“Yeah I would love that Slade, my name’s Dick,” Slade looked amused at the name, he said his goodbyes and left the gym. Dick was left with a weird taste in his mouth and Slade’s number clutched in his hand. Dick waited until Slade was a good distance away and squealed hitting Jason’s phone number on instinct.

Dick waited for Jason to pick up but he never did, in fact, in the next week, he only heard from him once. The longer that went on the worse it got, and the closer Dick grew to Slade. Not a year after they started dating did Dick and Slade get married, it was a private affair, and that in itself set Mary on edge. She didn’t trust Slade but Dick was in love and she had no proof, so she kept her worries to herself and let her son be happy. But how she missed Jason.

Well, it wasn't two weeks after she got married that  
Wanda started gettin' abused

Dick thought he was in love with Slade, and sometimes late at night, he thinks he might still love him which was horrible. Slade was not the same man he married, it didn’t even take two weeks for Slade to get physical with him. Dick had hidden the bruises well, but as time moved on he was unable to even get out of bed on the bad days.

“Why aren’t the dishes done?” Slade had just come back from heaven knows where and Dick was set on edge just by the sight of him. 

“I was just getting to that, Jay called earlier and I had to work a shift at the gym,” Apparently Dick said something wrong becuase Slade latched out at him slapping him across the face. Dick clutched his face tears coming to his eyes. Dick started to turn away but Slade gathered him in a tight hug first.

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I just can’t control myself when you bring up that bitch, he’s not good for you,” Slade was petting Dick’s hair and talking in a sweet sing-song voice. Dick let himself believe, for a moment, that Slade actually did love him. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought him up,” Slade smiled at that and let go of Dick, Dick lounged for him to hug him again but didn’t dare ask for it. Slade hated it whenever he asked for anything. 

“That’s good I’m so proud of you,” Dick smiled lovingly at Slade, that was until Slade grabbed him by the face and threw him at the floor. On his way down Dick hit his nose on the corner of the coffee table, his head was ringing and he could tell there was blood flowing freely from his nose. Slade most have said something because the next thing Dick knew he was alone in the house bleeding on to the floor. 

Dick got up, he knew Slade didn’t like it when there was blood on the floor. He froze halfway to the bathroom, why should he clean up his blood when Slade was the one who caused it, it was with that thought that Dick realized he couldn’t be with Slade anymore. So he gathered his things and readied himself for his next step.

Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
And she let the law take it from there

Dick sat across from some low-end lawyer, his mother sat next to him clutching his hand with tears in her eyes. When Dick finally came clean about what Slade had been doing to him she was livid, she marched him all the way to the police station and then to a divorce attorney. Dick was thankful his mom was there for him.

“Just sign here and here Dick and then you’re a free man,” Dick couldn’t help the smile that covered his face, his face was still a little sore but he was getting better. He signed on the two dotted lines and added a little smiley face for his own benefit. He was certain Slade wouldn’t sign the papers, but he only had to wait thirty days for it to go through without his signature.

“I’m so proud of you, but I’m so sorry I didn’t see the signs, I should have known something was up when you stopped calling home as much,” Dick smiled at his mom and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. He missed her and his dad more than he could say. 

“I love you so much, mom, now I expect some cereal when I get home,” Mary smiled at her son reaching up to ruffle his hair, he huffed at her but let her play with his hair. Mary smiled sadly at her son, she knew he didn’t want her pity but just seeing him with fading bruises was enough to set her heart ablaze. 

“Fine but don’t let your father know,” It was a weak tease, John was at the house pacing around, he proclaimed that he couldn’t go or he might do something he wouldn’t regret. Dick had understood and took Mary with him instead. Mary was thinking about doing something illegal but she had more tact than her husband and kept those thoughts private. 

She looked forward to the rest of their life, happy and together and free of the Slade shaped problem that had been having recently. 

But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care

Mary watched her son take labored breathes in an all-white hospital room. What parts of him she could see were covered in bruises and scabs. Mary held on to her husband sobbing into his shoulder and asking him what they did wrong. John wasn’t any better, he was sobbing into his wife’s hair praying to a God he didn’t believe in. 

“Excuse me are you his parents?” a short nurse walked in standing awkwardly in the doorway. Mary managed to gather herself enough to nod her head at the nurse, “Well the good news is he’s going to live, you got there just in time. The bad news is well the police couldn’t find Slade anywhere I’m afraid.”

“When will he wake up?” Mary managed to say her tongue heavy and her mouth dry. The nurse looked at Dick and then looked back to Mary.

“Soon hopefully, I’m glad you guys are here many people like him, unfortunately, don’t have people to care for them,” with that the nurse leaves shutting the door behind her. 

“You know we should really call Jason, I think Dick would like to see him,” Mary pulls away from her husband, now that she knows Dick will be fine she feels a weight lift off her chest. 

“I think that’s a good idea, you go call him I’ll be here with Dick,” Mary nods, she grabs her phone and exits the room, she leaves the hospital and takes a deep breath of air. The air was by no means fresh, she missed the fresh air that followed the circus, in fact, she missed the whole circus. 

“Hey Mrs. Grayson what’s up?” Mary smiled when she heard Jason’s voice, he sounded strangely happy and Mary suddenly wondered if Dick had told him anything.

“Jason when’s the last time you heard from Dick?” Mary held her breathe, she hoped for the best but was expecting the worse.

“Honestly I haven’t heard from him in a while, last thing I knew he was dating this new guy. Why is he ok?” Jason grew worried at the end and Mary felt herself relax. While she was loathed to tell Jason what happened to Dick at least he still cared for him. 

“He’s in the hospital, he ended up marrying Slade but Slade abused him so he filed for divorce. Slade didn’t like that so he stalked Dick and beat him when he was at our house alone. The doctors say he’ll be fine but the officers can’t find Slade. Jason, I think he needs you,” Jason was quiet for an unusually long time and when he spoke again his voice had a sort of detached sound to it.

“I’m going to kill Slade. Goddammit, I should have known something was up. I’ll be there as soon as possible see you, Mrs. Grayson,” Mary heard the telltale click of Jason hanging up and let herself collapse against the side of the building. She hoped that one day Dick would realize how much Jason loved him, she wanted him to be happy and safe.

She held Wanda's hand as they worked out a plan  
And it didn't take 'em long to decide

“Jason?” Dick blinked against the bright lights of the hospital, three blurry bodies stood at the foot of his bed, one of them lunged to take his hand and Dick felt warmth fill his chest. He blinked a couple more times and saw his mom and dad and Jason. Dick wanted to cry, he was so thankful they were here, he didn’t think he could be alone again for a long time. 

“Mom, dad I’m a bit hungry can you get some food?” Dick watched his parents exchange a look with Jason before nodding and leaving. Dick didn’t wait for them to leave before throwing himself at Jason. It didn’t work as planned and Jason ended up having to help Dick sit up.

“I missed you so much Dickie I should have never left,” Jason held Dick close to his chest, he was absolutely never leaving Dick alone ever again. 

“Come on Jay don’t blame yourself it’s not your fault,” Dick pulled away to smile a half-smile at Jason. Jason tried to smile back but failed. Dick sighed and buried his head in Jason’s chest again. 

“I want to kill him you know,” Dick let out a wet laugh into Jason’s chest and nodded.

“I know, you and my mom and dad. The worst part I want him dead too. He took so much from me what’s stopping him from doing it again? To someone with no one unlike me?” Dick hid his face in Jason’s chest, his words were a mumble at best but Jason seemed to understand. 

“We could kill him you know, no one would have to know just me and you against the world,” Dick gave a smile up at Jason finally pulling away fully. He felt the ache in his rips and made up his mind.

“You know what you’re right, Slade has to die,” Jason smiles down at Dick already working at a plan.

You're feelin' weak? Why don't you lay down and sleep, Earl  
Ain't it dark wrapped up in that tarp, Earl

The plan was simple enough, Dick had called Slade and confessed he loved Slade and missed him. He had promised to make Slade’s favorite, black-eyed peas so that they could talk about it over dinner. Jason slipped a little poison into the peas and all was good. 

“I’m so glad you came to your senses Dick you belong to me,” Slade was clutching Dick’s hand with one hand while eating the peas with the other. Dick smiled at him, he never liked black-eyed peas but he ate them anyway. 

“You’re right Slade I will always be yours,” Slade started blinking slower, and Dick couldn’t help but smile as Slade’s spoon clatters to the ground.

“Goodbye, Slade,” anger flared in Slade’s eyes before he hit the ground, Dick rushed to check his pulse and smiled widely when he realized he had no pulse. “Jason he’s down.”

Jason came out of the kitchen, he had snuck in through the back door. Jason smiled widely at Slade’s body, Dick could feel his heartbeat picking up speed, but he pushed those thoughts as far away as possible. Jason was his best friend and he couldn’t risk ruining that by telling Jason about the feelings he was developing.

Jason and Dick worked together to shove Slade’s body in Jason’s trunk, it was midnight when Dick and Jason went back home. Mary and John were in the living room but they just smiled and nodded when they saw Dick and Jason. They said nothing, but nothing had to be said, they all knew what happened had to happen. 

“Come on Jason let’s play Mario Kart,” Dick dragged Jason upstairs and turned on the tv. This time Jason let Dick win most of the rounds, his smile was way better than the joy of winning. 

So the girls bought some land and a roadside stand  
Out on Highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham and strawberry jam  
And they don't lose any sleep at night,

Jason watched Dick flip through the air, gravity didn’t seem to apply to him as he went from one obstacle to the next. Jason cheered for Dick when he landed running up to him and wrapping him in a hug. The other people in the gym clapped as well and Dick turned bright red. 

“Come on Dick wouldn’t want to be late for our reservations now would we?” Dick looked confused but then he went bright red.

“Oh shit, I forgot! Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready,” Dick lifted up his arm and grimaced. “Give that twenty minutes,” Jason laughed at Dick watching him scurry to the gym’s bathroom. Jason grabbed himself some water content to wait here for Dick. Not fifteen minutes later and Dick left the bathroom dressed in tight black jeans and a plaid shirt.

“Come on Dickie-bird we’re already going to be late enough,” Dick laughed and kissed Jason’s cheek. 

“Isn’t that why you love me, Jay? I mean when have you known me to be on time for anything?” 

“I mean that’s not the major reason,” Jason let his hand travel down to Dick’s backside. Dick hit him on the arm and pulled away. 

“Keep that up and you won’t be getting any of that ‘major reason’ tonight,” Dick ran away laughing, and Jason pretended to be hurt chasing after him. Jason caught up to Dick and gathered him in his arms. Dick was laughing loudly, people around the street looked the other way and continued on with their day.

“Come on Dick we really have to go,” Dick smiled up at Jason and kissed him. It was a quick peck but finally, Dick pulled away and got into the car. Dick took the driver’s side like he always did. Jason always found it weird, before he liked it when Jason drove. Little things like that had changed, it took a while for Jason to realize but after he did he was always careful to keep those things in mind.

By the time they got to the restaurant, they were ten minutes late to their reservation. Luckily the place knew who Jason was and let them in with no fuss. Jason was all nervous as they sat down at a fancy table. Dick looked out of place but excited. In the three years, they had been dating they had only gone to a fancy restaurant twice. Once to meet Bruce, and once on the five-year anniversary of Slade’s death. 

“Dick I’ve got something to ask you,” Jason cleared his throat, his voice was hoarse and that just wouldn’t do for what Jason was about to ask. 

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” Dick looked shocked and Jason suddenly felt dejected. They had talked about getting married all the time, Dick said he wanted a public proposal and confessed he dreamed about it being super fancy. 

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize you didn’t-” Dick seemed to realize what was happening and went down on one knee right next to Jason.

“Want it’s not that! It’s just I was going to propose to you tonight,” Dick pulled out a small ring, Jason knew that it was Dick’s father’s ring. Jason took out his own ring, it was none other than Dick’s mother’s ring. Jason had brought Mary to get Dick a ring, in the end, he couldn’t find the perfect one and was stressing out. Mary had smiled at him and given him her ring, she said they needed it more than her.

“Well, I’ll take that as a yes then?” Dick smiled widely at Jason and hugged him tight nodding yes the whole time. Jason pulled away and kissed him. They looked at each other with pride holding hands, the rings glinting on their finger. 

“Just for this you get your ‘major reason’ tonight,” Dick smiled at Jason and tried to seductively drink from his drink, he failed but Jason found it endearing. 

“Oh good because that’s totally the reason I proposed to you,” Jason was being heavily sarcastic and Dick just laughed at him. Jason leaned over the table and kissed Dick again. He couldn’t wait for the rest of his life.


End file.
